The invention relates to a disposable injector having a twin-chamber system, wherein at least one first chamber is part of a sterile and gastight cylinder-piston unit which can be received in the disposable injector and wherein the second chamber is part of a container which is at least temporarily closed in a sterile and gastight manner by means of a stopper and inserted into a container adapter detachably mounted on the disposable injector, or part of a cylinder-piston unit, and wherein the container adapter comprises a connecting tube initially closed by means of a cap and having at least one tubular channel connecting a longitudinal bore to the lateral surface.
A disposable injector is known from DE 10 2008 003 105. The sterile closure of the first chamber is opened before insertion and is closed by means of a sealing nub. A dual adapter, inserted into the container adapter, pushes the stopper out of the opening, so that the stopper falls into the container. This may hinder the preparation of the injection solution.
The present invention is therefore based on the problem of preventing the falling of the stopper into the container. Furthermore, it is intended that both chambers can be individually stored, while closed in a sterile and gastight manner, until immediately before use.